


A Miraculous Tail

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc Anciel, BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzberg, F/F, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: A Fairy Tail meets Miraculous Ladybug fanfic.Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a young wizard in Fiore, who just recently quit the guild Butterfly Wing. After a run in with some other wizards on a job, she decides to help out. This sets her down a path she would have never expected.This fic takes place after the Tenrou Island Arc and a little before the Grand Magic Games, so expect spoilers.I am not going to write the Key of the Starry Sky arc, as I am going to be focusing on Marinette and her team, alongside the other Miraculous Ladybug characters.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This "chapter" is just a character sheet and it has been updated with guild mark locations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of Marinette being a Celestial Spirit Wizard from this:  
> https://thebookwormfairy.tumblr.com/post/611413003022237696/daminettemaribat-fairy-tail-au-part-1

Who’s Who:

Marinette: Celestial Spirit Wizard. On a team with Nathaniel, Marc, and Nikki. Started carrying a yo-yo after the first time she was called weak. **Mark on left shoulder**

Nathaniel: Pict Wizard. On a team with Marinette, Marc, and Nikki. Prefers the pen created specially for him, but has one on him at all times. Learned how to fight with or without the weapons he created. Has a crush on Marc. Found Nikki when she was a kit, and raised her. **Mark on right lower stomach**

Marc: Solid Script Wizard. Learned how to read and use runes as well. Has a crush on Nathaniel. On a team with Nathaniel, Marinette, and Nikki. **Mark on left hip**

Nikki: A fire magic using and talking fox. Later learns how to transform into a human with fox ears and tail. Was found by Nathaniel when she was a kit, and raised by him. Considers him as her big brother. On a team with Nathaniel, Marc, and Marinette. **Mark on chest**

Alix: High Speed Wizard. Fastest in guild without using magic. Uses a mace or a bat as her weapon. On a team with Max and Kim. **Mark on left waist**

Max: Super Archive Wizard. Smartest in the guild. His archive is huge and is named Markov. On a team with Alix and Kim, and is their informant and often chooses their jobs. **Mark on back of left hand**

Kim: Animal Soul Wizard. One of the fastest in the guild without magic. Uses his fists and a bow as his weapons. On a team with Max and Alix. **Mark on right pectoral**

Adrien: Crush Wizard. Wears a silver ring to help him control his magic. One of Marinette’s old teammates, this boy more often than not will bend to the will of others in order to keep the peace. He is also the son of the Butterfly Wing guildmaster, and Nino’s best friend. On a team with Nino, Alya, and Lila. **Mark on right shoulder**

Nino: Sound Wizard. His headphones are how he uses his magic, and he is one of Marinette’s old teammates. This boy is Adrien’s best friend, and will try his best to help him in any situation. On a team with Adrien, Alya, and Lila. **Mark on right pectoral**

Alya: Teleportation Wizard. Lila’s bestie and personal attack dog. One of Marinette’s old teammates, she used to be Marinette’s bestie before Lila came along. She became even more headstrong and stubborn when Lila came, and is fiercely loyal to Lila. Uses a small, flutelike staff as her weapon. On a team with Nino, Adrien, and Lila. **Mark on right thigh**

Lila: Illusion Wizard. While her illusions can fool those at first glance, anyone strongly observing can figure them out. Horrible at fighting, she hides behind her teammates whenever her illusions have been figured out. One of Marinette’s old teammates, this girl charmed almost everyone in Butterfly Wing, before slowly poisoning their views of Marinette. She wants to be Adrien’s girlfriend, and is almost constantly latched onto him. On a team with Nino, Alya, and Adrien. **Mark on left thigh**

Juleka: Darkness Wizard. She’s Rose’s girlfriend and partner. She’s also Luka’s younger sister. Her and Rose are practically inseparable, and the two are a great pair together. This girl is extremely shy and often wraps herself in darkness, but becomes bolder with Rose or her brother around. Luka was also her former partner before she switched guilds. **Mark on left bosom**

Rose: Green/Plant Wizard. She’s Juleka’s girlfriend and partner. Her and Juleka are practically inseparable, and the two are a great pair together. Extremely bubbly, this girl is often mistaken for a light wizard, and lifts up and encourages her guildmates. She also has her own flourishing greenery. **Mark on left lower stomach**

Luka: Sound Wizard. Juleka’s older brother, he is often a calm and comforting pillar for her and his younger guildmates. He specializes in sound magic while using a guitar, but can also use his magic without it. **Mark on left pectoral**

Chloe: Ice Make Wizard. She’s a very cruel and mocking person, even to her own guildmates. As Adrien’s childhood friend, she believes her and Adrien will get together one day. After Marinette left, she turned her ire towards Lila. She rarely fights, and makes Sabrina, her ~~slave, personal assistant,~~ friend, do most, if not all, of the work on jobs. **Mark on right shoulder**

Sabrina: Telekinesis Wizard. She’s quiet most of the time, and Chloe’s ~~slave, personal assistant,~~ friend. Willing to do anything Chloe asks her, and does most of the work, if not all, on jobs they take. **Mark on left shoulder**

Ondine: Water Wizard. She’s a bubbly, sweet, and encouraging person, though sometimes she accidently inflates her friends’ ego too much. Gained a crush on Kim after he saved her. **Mark on right thigh**

Kagami: Requip Wizard. With her cold stare and frigid attitude, she was dubbed the title Ice Queen. Once she opens up to someone, they find that she is fiercely protective of and loyal to her friends. She has a large weapons inventory and one of the fastest requip times. **Mark on left forearm**

Gabriel: Mind Control Wizard. A cold man, he is the guildmaster of Butterfly Wing. He cares only about the reputation of the guild. (Turns people into monsters without the blood sacrifice) **Mark on back**

Tikki: One of the celestial spirits that Marinette has, she is one of the Crystal keys. Her ability to fix battle damage and heal came in handy numerous times. She was Marinette’s first celestial spirit and one of her closest friends. She is very kind and gentle, and acts somewhat like the team’s mother figure.

Mullo: The third Crystal key Marinette got, they have the ability to multiply themself and others. While it does come in handy, it has a downside of only making a few normal-sized clones, or multiple small clones.

Wayzz: The second Crystal key Marinette obtained, Wayzz was passed on to her by her teacher, Wang Fu, after he died. His shield ability has saved Marinette and her friends many times. He is very wise, the team thinks of him as the wise, elderly grandfather figure.

Guilds

Fairy Tail: Marinette, Marc, Nathaniel, Nikki, Alix, Kim, Max.

Blue Pegasus: Luka, Kagami, Juleka (Former).

Mermaid Heel: Rose, Odine, Juleka.

Butterfly Wing: Adrien, Nino, Alya, Lila, Chloe, Sabrina. Guild Mark is in the shape of the akuma mask.


	2. The Beginning of a New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter!
> 
> Marinette Dupain-Cheng happens to get caught in robbery while trying to shop. Luckily, there are two individuals who can fight, and together the three work to beat the robbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.gomoodboard.com/boards/3kweaaH5/share (Marc's outfits moodboard, Outfit 1)  
> http://www.gomoodboard.com/boards/09yKY7hw/share (Nathaniel's outfits moodboard, Outfit 2)
> 
> Human Mullo, created by SilverDiamond11 on DeviantArt  
> https://www.deviantart.com/silverdiamond11/art/Humanized-Kwami-Mullo-The-Rat-785975363
> 
> Human Tikki, created by Leecheedoodles  
> https://leecheedoodles.tumblr.com/post/169390487996/starting-off-the-year-with-more-human-kwami-art

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a celestial wizard, walks through the streets of Hargeon Town, looking for a magic shop. She had just quit her guild, Butterfly Wing, and decided to work on making herself even stronger. But as it was turning out, this town had little to none magic shops.

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked one of the people walking by. “Does this town have a magic shop?”

“Yeah, we have one small store called the Proper Grocer.” She was given directions to the small shop, and after thanking the kind person, headed over to the shop.

A small bell rang as Marinette pushed the door open. “Welcome to Proper Grocer! What can I help you with today?” A lady manning the counter greeted her.

“I’m looking for Celestial Spirit keys, do you have any?”

“I think we have a couple, but we don’t have a lot of stock at the moment.” She pointed at a small display and Marinette wandered over to it. While she did so, two individuals entered the shop.

One was a raven-haired androgynous, with black knee high combat boots overtop black distressed skinny jeans. They had a short black leather jacket, and while Marinette couldn’t see the front of the black shirt, she could see their black fingerless gloves and choker.

The other was a male wearing paint-splattered jeans and sneakers, with a black and white striped tank top. His fiery red hair was pulled back in a small low ponytail, and to Marinette’s surprise and confusion, had a small fox perched on his shoulder.

The two went to the front counter and started quietly talking to the woman manning a counter. Marinette returned to looking, but kept alert. She picked up the gate key for Pyxis and left the other key.

The door opened again, and everyone’s head turned toward the three men who were standing in the doorway. Two of them were holding weapons and the other was leering at her and the raven-haired androgynous.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like we got two cuties, boys!” The other two jeered and laughed. “Why don’t you two sweethearts come with us and we’ll have a real good time, and Red, if you just stay out of our way, no harm will come to you. Our friend behind the counter already knows the routine, so what do you say?”

A knife embeds itself into the wood next to him. “How about no?” The raven-haired beauty drawls out, angering the group.

“You little-!” The leader mimicked the shape of a gun with his hand, and then quickly jerked his hand, mimicking a gun being fired. A magic bullet shot out of his finger and headed straight towards the knife-throwing individual. Marinette could only watch in shock, horror, and fear before the magic bullet slammed into a newly formed shield.

“That’s my boyfriend you’re attacking.” The redhead growled and made a few hand movements and sent a boxing glove flying at the group. It hit the two with weapons while the wizard had dodged it and started making his way towards Marinette.

“Come here you!” He growled out as he reached for her. In response, Marinette evaded and grabbed her yo-yo before swinging it and lobbing it at his face. It connected and he stumbled back, howling in pain.

She grabbed a Crystal Kwami Key, and summoned one of her spirits “Open, Gate of the Mouse! Mullo!”

An androgynous mouse themed spirit appeared in a poof of smoke. “What can I do for you Marinette?”

“I need you to multiply me. I only need a few big clones, okay?” Mullo nodded at her request.

“Multiplication!” They cry and Marinette glows pink before a big, pink poof of smoke surrounds her, and when it disappears, there are five of Marinette.

“That’s interesting. Solid Script Bullet!” The now identified male says to one of the clones before firing off a round of magical bullets aimed at the two weapon wielding men. They both get hit, but one takes more damage than the other and gets knocked out. “That’s one”

The Marinettes take advantage of the weakened one, and four of them wrap their yo-yos around him, binding his arms to his body, before the fifth one launches her yo-yo at his forehead, which efficiently knocks him out.

The redhead was still dealing with the last wizard, hiding behind the shield and trading fire with him. The pict wizard had managed to nick the other a couple of times, and had just ducked back behind the shield when he heard a surprised squeak.

“Alright all of you, stop what you’re doing right now!” Everyone looked over and their eyes widened in shock. There in one of the guy’s hands was the small fox from earlier. “You give me those two and let us go or else this little one gets it!” He threatened, hand in the shape of a gun and pointed at the fox. It squirms helplessly in his hand before giving up. The two males slowly force themselves to assume relaxed positions, and the guy starts to laugh.

He’s cut off by a stream of fire being blown into his face, and in his shock, drops the fox from where the fire came. ‘It can breathe fire!’ Marinette thought as she watched it all go down. The two males quickly react, and another boxing glove alongside the raven-haired male’s fist slam into his face, knocking him back and out.

“Are you okay Nikki?” The redhead asks, picking up the fox and examining her.

“I’m fine Big Bro!” She exclaims

“SHE CAN TALK TOO!?” Marinette blurts out, causing the three to look at her.

“Oh, yeah, you’re here too. Anyway, are you okay, miss…?” The wizard holding the fox asks.

“I’m Marinette.” The clones disappear in another poof of pink smoke. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Celestial Wizard.” She quickly closes Mullo’s gate after thanking them. “Who are you guys?”

“I’m Marc, and I don’t know if you heard, but I’m Nathaniel’s, the guy holding the fox, boyfriend. Nikki’s the fox by the way.” He holds out a hand and Marinette shakes it, finally noticing the logo on his shirt.

“Huh, Fairy Tail?” She racks her mind before remembering where she heard that name before. “Didn’t that guild used to be the strongest guild in Fiore?” When the two wince, she scrambles to backtrack before Nathaniel stops her.

“Yeah, we used to be. Then the most powerful members of our guild disappeared about seven years ago and because of that the guild couldn’t take on big jobs like we used to, which caused requests to decrease and with it our guild members.” Nathaniel explains, allowing Nikki to move back to his shoulder “The only members we have now are ones who have been with Fairy Tail for a while or still have hope for our guild.”

“This was one of the few jobs we got, but…” Marc trailed off, looking at the damage the fight had caused.

The lady cautiously emerged from her hiding place. “You people caused quite a bit of damage. How am I supposed to run a shop when it looks like this?”

“I could redraw parts of the shop, but not your stock. I’m sorry Ma’am.” Nathaniel pulled out a pen and apologized, with his companions quickly apologizing too.

“Um, I actually have a spirit that could help with that.” Marinette speaks up, before pulling out another Crystal Gate Key, this one red instead of gray. “Open, Gate of the Ladybug! Tikki!”

A woman with bright red hair and bright blue eyes appeared. She had the appearance of a ladybug, with her black shirt and red polka-dotted skirt and undershirt. Thin, little antennas were on her head, and she had some sort of tail as well.

“Hello Marinette, do you need me to use Miraculous Ladybug again?”

“If you don’t mind Tikki.” At Marinette’s reply, she looked around at the damaged shop.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Tikki cried out, and a swarm of ladybugs swept around the shop, repairing all damage from the fight. “There was a lot less damage this time Marinette! Call me anytime you need me!” And with that, the spirit poofed back to the Celestial Spirit World.

The Fairy Tail wizards and the shopkeeper looked around in awe as the shop had been put back together in tip-top shape, even the magical items had been restored.

“Oh, thank you young lady. As my thanks, please take any item you want, it’s on the house, I insist.” Marinette tried to refuse, but the lady wouldn’t take no for an answer so she left with a free new Celestial Gate Key.

When she finally left the shop, Marinette found the wizards from Fairy Tail waiting for her.

“Um, did you need something?”

“Actually, we were wondering if you were in a guild?” Marc asked her.

The fox piped up. “If you didn’t, we wanted you to join our guild!”

“Nikki!” Nathaniel scolds. The two devolve into their own little discussion, and it makes Marinette want to laugh.

“Actually I’m not in a guild at the moment.” Her answer stops the bickering, and causes both to look at her. “I would love to join Fairy Tail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we are in the timeline is just before they find everyone on Tenrou Island, and I will be skipping the Key of the Starry Sky arc, as it is an anime only arc and therefore not considered canon. Plus, since I am focusing on Marinette and the team she is on, so there is no use in writing an arc in which only the Tenrou Island people were the most active.


End file.
